Shugo Mew Mews!
by GamerGirl49
Summary: When Ikuto and Amu go to Tokyo you'd think they'd have fun and relax. WRONG! Instead they meet these strange animel girls and some crazy animal guy who is apparently madly in love with Ichigo AND Amu, and refuses to leave them alone. Will they ever catch a break? (Ikuto is 19, Amu is 17 with the rest of the SC. TMM are same ages) rated T for language and other stuff
1. Chapter 1

GamerGirl49: This faniction was inspired by Xxsarbear-chanxX

Amu: is this an amuto?

Ikuto: oh please let it be one!

GamerGirl49: It's also Kishigo and a lot of other pairings.

Rima: get on with it

GamerGirl49:agreed

Ran:you two are so alike….

Miki: agreed

Su: you both speak with monotone

Dia: you both have a chara like Kusukusu

Rima: and we both think the same way, but she's also like Amu and herself…

GamerGirl49:No duh, on with the story

Chapter 1 ~Amu's POV

"Ikuto j-just shut u-up!" I yelled as Ikuto started to say some….. very disturbing things. "But Amu-Chan we're going to be married one day and-""sh-shut up" "have kids". I felt my face flush red and I ran out of my room and into the hallway with my charas.

"Ugh to think I was going to ask him…" I mumbled "GO GO AMU-CHAN. YA YA AMU-CHAN!" ran yelled encouragingly to me. "You should just ask ~desu." Su giggled; wow I didn't know su could get anymore girlier but giggling? "Just ask." Miki said bored. I sighed, I planned to ask Ikuto to go out with me but now I definitely am not, Tadase is better then him. And that is saying something….

I walked back into my room; Ikuto was going through my diary….. wait WHAT! "BASTARD!" I yelled, then I slapped him. On the face. Hard. He just smirked and teased, "Aww does Amu-_Koi _write about me?"

Ikuto's POV

I started to read in the girliest and high pitched voice I could (-cough-like Tadase-cough. Tadase: HEY PEASENT! Me: do you have a death wish *picks up my trusty baseball bat threateningly and puts on shoulder*) "Dear diary, today Tadase and I went out! It was only for supplies though, but it's better then nothing…. well Ikuto is gonna be here in a bit, I wonder if I'll ask him….. Ask who what _Amu_?" she blushed red and thought of the first thing that came to mind "t-to a-ask Tadase-Kun out….." she said, I felt my heart literally shatter at her words. Well that will have to wait! "Well Amu-Koi that'll have to wait. I have two tickets to Tokyo and you're coming with me, whether you want to or not." Her jaw drop.

Wait for it 3-2-1-

Amu's POV

"TOKYO!?"

GamerGirl49: and cut.

Rima: don't tell me she's gonna be alone with cat boy!?

GamerGirl49: she's gonna be alone with cat boy

Nagihiko: count on Melanie-Chan to do what you don't want her to-

GamerGirl49: *grows devil tail and horns* WHO SAID YOU COULD SAY MY NAME! IT'S GG49-CHAN TO YOU!

Ikuto: Wow

Amu: O.o

Tadase: scary-

GamerGirl49: WHO SAID YOU WERE ALLOWED HERE GAY BOY! No offense to gays. I just think Tadase is too giry

Ran: and that's why you have a crush on him

GamerGirl49: that was years ago, and it's like a 1% crush while Kukai is 80%, Nagihiko is 90%, Kairi is 79%, and Ikuto is 95%...

Dia: Who's 100%?

GamerGirl49: 0/0 no one!

Miki: oohh a boy at school isn't it?

Ran: is it-

GamerGirl49: read and review! I might even tell you my crushes!


	2. Chapter 2

GG49: Okay thanks for the two reviews! Even though it was only two I love you dudes.

Rima: LET ME SEE THE REVIEWS! (Throws my laptop at the wall)

GG49: MY COMPUTER! THAT WAS MY COMPUTER BITCH!

Rima: You needed a new one anyways!

GG49: True... UTAU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!

Utau: Fine. GamerGirl49 does not own Shugo Chara!

**Shugo Mew Mews Amu's POV**

Wait go Ikuto asked me to go to Tokyo? Score! I get to go with HIM AND GO TO TOKYO (dang amu. Take a chill pill -.-) WHOOOOOOO! "Amu-Chan ~Desu?!" Su (sp?) yelled in my ear. I shivered Su is pretty scary at times T.T good thing she doesn't go into this mode often…. Su had an evil black aura around her as she yelled profanity about cleaning my room and packing to leave for Tokyo. "GET PACKED ~Desu" Ran,Miki, Su and Dia sweatdropped along with me when we heard her voice all sweet after her profanity.

Suddenly there was a knock at the window, now I WOONDERR who that is? (sigh, so clueless… Amu: hey your writing! Me: you would still be like this in reality Ikuto: agreed Amu: UGH) I went over to my window to meet Yoru flying into my face, literally, and a smirking cat boy.

"So _Amu_. Have you decided on your answer?" he said, emphasizing my name to get a rise from me. "HELL YEAH!cough- I mean sure whatever, lets ask my parents." He sweatdropped and smirked at the same time as I went cool n' spicy mode on him. He pulled a whatever as he jumped out the window, probably going to the front door to meet up with my parents.

I heard a knock, at the door of my bedroom. I opened it, a little scared it was papa. I sweatdropped at the thought of him 'running away' again. I opened the door and felt sweat at my palms as I saw the most terrifying thing ever.

My mom was gushing over Ikuto and my dad was running away, to the bathroom. Shaking my head I went out, ready for the interrogating about Ikuto. You know, the usual parent stuff you gotta go through CONSTANTLY ( I hate it when parents do this -_-).

I was pulled into my room suddenly, the door banging with a slam as my mom dragged me. "Amu-Chan! Who is Ikuto-San to you!? A boyfriend maybe!?" she said with sparkles all in her eyes. I sweatdropped again "No mama, but I don't know about later though…" I replied, mumbling the last part. She smiled while giggling at her last comment "Well go Amu-Chan! Pack your bags!" with that she ran out the room.

Pushing Ikuto into the room, alone with me in my bedroom. Can my mom get anymore EVIL!?

"Amu-Chan you need to get packed! NOW DESU~" Su yelled going into rage, I just ignored her and kept paying attention to my other charas and my suitcase. Miki was hitting Yoru with a blush on her face and Ran was Cheering for Miki. I was really surprised with Dia though she had on a yellow version of Ran's outfit and they were cheering TOGETHER! I'm starting to question everybody's mental health…..

Hot breath was against my neck in a matter of seconds, I squealed surprised. Ikuto was just smirking "JACKASS CAT BOY! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A DAMN HEART ATTACK! Damn cats these days…" he just kept smirking. Then pulled out underwear from my suitcase. My underwear…. "PERVERT COSELPAY NEKO ME ME IDIOT BOY!" I screeched.

Le three hours later

We were finally in the airplane. With the stupid cat boy. How wonderful. NOT! (Good for you amu…..AMU: forget you! Me: Do I hear another death wish? *Has a dagger in hand* AMU: I didn't say anything O.O)

But that wasn't the worse part, no it was much more terrible. My charas were EVERYWHERE! They were like little cockroaches (little bastards -.- always eating my stuff….), scattering around anywhere they could.

Sigh… this is going to be a long vacation…

GG49: Well done. Oh and thanks again and .kawaii…. your like a bro…

Rima: LET ME WATCH YOUTUBE *throws computer at wall again*

GG49: YOU LITTLE beep beep beep beep beep beep (censored….)

Tadase: Um Melani-

GG49: GO AWAY YOU STUPID GIRLY MAN!. No offense to other girly men

Amu: Why do you hate Tadase-Kun!? Tadase-Kun is so… (rants)

GG49: Why do you even like him. He didn't even like the real you at first! And if you think about it he wouldn't even care about her if she wasn't the all mighty joker….

Rima: Agreed.

GG49: Mhm

Utau: Well read and review *sparkle attack*


	3. Chapter 3

GG449: um, sorry i couldnt update... my pc crashed and now i have a NEW one, so lol yeah -_- god i hate technology at times...

Rima: then how would you see deidara from naruto

GG49:... T^T im so sorry internet

Ikuto: well onto the story! i want some amuto!

Amu; FUU-

Utau: GG49 does NOT own anything but the storyline-

GG49:if i did own it id make tadase gay most likely...

**Shugo Mew Mews~ Normal POV**

Okay, maybe going with a cat boy pervert wasn't Amu's best idea if you thought about it, but hey, love does crazy things... Or at least that's what you WOULD think. Ikuto and Amu were finally on the ground (thank god, her charas wouldnt stop flying in their faces and everywhere) and were now strolling through the town. It was beautiful, there were trees and freindly people everywhere they looked. Amu was was looking everywhere, dragging Ikuto with her, and sightseeing everything she could. I mean hey, you don't just get to go to Tokyo everyday right? Especially when you have a little sister to live with!

Ikuto sighed, Amu was SUCH a kid sometimes, but then again so was he. Suddenly Amu bumped into a certain girl with strawberry hair and chocolate eyes..

**Ichigo's POV**

Sigh... Mint can be SO mean sometimes, I mean she just sent me away to do... whatever it was to do when she wasn't even do anything. It's also Ichigo this and Ichigo that, can't I get a break!? Suddenly a pink haired girl bumped into me, I guess i just CAN'T catch a break... "G-gomen!" she said, looking at me and helping me up "I wasn't looking where i was going!" I just gave her a weak smile, now if Mint did that i would've snapped...

I brushed myself off after she helped me up, "Um thanks?" I said, wondering whether to thank her or not. Hey she DID knock me over first...

I started to talk to her, excited about the chance of having a new friend, and realized we were ALOT alike. We both have perverts stalking us (AKA Ikuto and Kish...), we both have similar personalities (sweet and easily aggrivated), and we both are surrounded by weird but funny people. "Ehem.." I turned to see a blue haired weirdo next to Amu, trying to get her attention.

Appearently that isn't an easy task to complete so i watched him as he sighed in aggrivation. "Can't I ever catch a break Amu?" "ikuto shaddup" and with that she dismissed him irritated without even looking at him. Witch is kinda hard to beleive.

He wasn't a bad looking guy, maybe even hot. He had this cool midnight blue hair and freaking captivating ocean blue eyes with pale skin... WAIT! No I like Kis- i mean Masaya. Yeah, Masaya!

I kinda spaced out for a bit, only to came back in time to see this Ikuto guy smirk and quickley bend down and bite her ear, well more like nibble on it but whatever. It was so KAWAII! Her entire face went into flames and she just shut up at that second! XD this Amu girl is halarious!

**Ikuto's POV**

Okay, Amu's attention is definitly not easy to get. This is the only pink haired girl that can ignore me that i know.

Wait, scratch that. Amu is the ONLY pink haired girl i will probably EVER know. Unless she had kids... hmmmmm. okay off track, try to get Amu's attention brain! I had an idea almost instantly, I smirked right as i bent down a bit and bit on her ear. Which shut her up and made her face go into her bonfire mode, heh, she always falls for the same trick...

"u-um.." i heared the strawberry haired girl start nervously, i looked over at her. She was rubbing the back of her head in an awkward way as she spoke. "Are you two dating or something?" Amu's face went berserk crazy lollipop red (lol IDK) "N-" but i cut her off like a boss "Yes. Yes we are. Any problem with that?" i asked "n-NO!" the strawberry girl, Ichigo i think, stammered.

"Iku-to..." i heard a growl, i slowly looked at Amu, she had a sadistic smile on her face (think of that time then he was stuck in yarn and she got home)"heh. heh. heh heh. heh heh heh" she sudden;y glared "YOU STUPID PERVERTED BLACK CAT BOY!" okay maybe not the best approach "Aww but you know you love me!" i teased (adding to her face bonfire) "NO I DO NOT CAT BOY" and so we started our fight... sigh..

**Ichigo's POV**

These two were funny, but maybe a little concerning. I saw a clock and my eyes widened. IT'S ALREADY THAT LATE!? "SORRY I GOTTA GO!" i yelled at the two love birds as i ran to the cute cafe i worked at. I got lost in thought while running, Cat boy? Hmmm... why a cat? He doesn't even have anything like cat features or anything... WAIT! is he a mew mew!? Wait no... there can't be any boy members (wow sexist much?) , can there? I busted into the cafe, aiming for Ryou's office thing. Might as well ask him...

GG49: Done

Rima: Hmmm... there isn't really anything wrong with this laptop

Amu: So?

Rima: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO BREAK NOW!?

Ikuto: Break her PSP, nobody likes those things..

Rima breaks PSP

GG49: YOU LITTLE PRAT! YOU'RE SO DEAD YEAH! *had katana in hand*

Utau: OMG NUU! um please rate and reveiw *CRASH*

GG49: YOUR SO PAYNG FOR THAT YEAH YOU LITTLE PRAT!


	4. Chapter 4

GG49: Okay guys im sorry -_-. I've been writing on Quotev (ill put a link to my homepage if you wanna read my stories and check out my quiz when it gets put up) and trying to make a quiz but my dad deleted all of it and then i had to do stuff for Deviant Art (ill set up a link for you guys too if i can) so yeah...

Yaya: And she made brownies! ^3^

Ikuto: And we got none why? -_-

Rima: Just get on with it

GG49: i own nothing but the story line yeah so shut up.

Ichigo's POV

I ran towards Ryou's office to talk to him, "Ichigo!" I heard Mint yell irritated, i rolled my eyes and ignored her for once, running past her and brushing her off. I felt her fume behind me but i kept running, I have allot of questions for that Ryou- Teme (bastard :P) and i do NOT have time for Mint to just boss me around like always, WHOO HASHTAG YOLO!

Ryou jumped as i slammed the door and ran over to him, almost falling over, panting as i reached him, i just ran like 10 or more blocks without being a freaking Mew Mew! Whoo! Accomplishment for Ichigo!

"What do you want?" he was now getting back into his chair and back to typing on his keyboard, successfully doing research about the aliens, "I think there's a boy Mew Mew *^*" he looked at me with a raised eyebrow and sighed. "Are you seriously that stupid." I glared at him and stomped my foot in frustration and my face went like this :T, "at least I'm not a blond BASTARD! TEME" his eye twitched and he sweat dropped "Teme means bastard, and you just said the same word twice."

"Anyways that's not possible. I only had five DNAs shot out and that hit all of you guys. It's scientifically impossible, i keep my files hidden and only Keiicharo and me know where they are baka." i stuttered for a retort to him, but i couldn't find any. There WAS no logical explanation for him being a Mew Mew at all, i sighed in defeat, walking out the door with a gloomy aura.

Darn... Ryou outsmated me. Again...

GG49: sorry for the REALLY short chapter un..

Rima: No your not

GG49: sigh. no im not

Ikuto: well see you next time for more AMUTO ~Nya!


	5. Chapter 5

GG49: Once again, long time to update. You guys make me feel so guilty yeah...

Rima: No they don't

GG49: No, No they don't yeah -_-l|l

Ran: Well GO! GO! STORY-CHAN! :D

Miki: GG49 does not-

Su: Own Shugo Chara~Desu-

Dia: Or she would make Amu apart of Easter just to make it more interesting! *sweat drops*

GG49: It would be interesting no yeah?

**AMU'S POV**

I ran through the streets in excitement, all my life I've always wanted to go to Tokyo and now I was finally there at last (Huzzah. -_-), I might be stuck here with a perverted neko but I guess it's okay. I mean I've put up with him for THIS long so I can deal with him just a little bit longer right, it's not like he'll try to rape me or something like that... Now that would be concerning if he even TRIED to attempt that...

Okay back to topic.

We ran (more like Ikuto was dragged yeah) through the streets excitedly, our Charas flying in front of us happily (more like Yoru and Miki were being dragged yeah) while they played around with like rays of glee coming off of them. It was really beautiful out, we were at a hill with trees all around us and the sky was so clear, just a couple fluffy clouds drifting in the sky as the wind flowed softly and the sound of birds echoed through our ears. "Ahh.. It's really pretty out.." I said in wonder, you don't see allot of days that are _this_ perfect so it was somewhat special to me in a really weird way. Now just sitting in the grass together I watched as Ran and Su made Miki and Yoru play, Dia just sitting next to me with a smile as she watched her sisters and friend mess around like little kids while they played tag.

I drifted off for a while, a soft smile still on my face as I listened to the birds and their laughter flow into my ears.

Then I was woken up by a certain little floating person with pink hair and eyes jumping on my cheek, a big smile on her face as she yelled my name.

"NANI!?" I yelled irritated, it isn't a nice experience when you feel somebody jump on your cheek. It's annoying and it somewhat hurts in a way so I wouldn't really recommend that you try it anytime soon, well just don't try it at all, it isn't enjoyable...

She just huffed and pointed to where Ikuto and the Charas now are "We found something Amu-Chan!" I smiled at her squealing, she's such a kid all the time that it just gets funny or annoying when you see it happen so often. Well for me I guess it's in between those two ._.l|l...

I yawned but followed anyways, if Ikuto got up to actually see it then it must be worth at least seeing. I got over to where they were sluggishly, still a little tired from my nap and my jaw slacked a little as my mouth opened and my eyes widened i shock.

It looked like a cute little castle cafe!

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Just get back to work!" Ryou yelled, obviously irritated that I was trying to find a legit excuse to argue that he could possibly be a Mew Mew due to his behavior and looks that obviously pointed to cat like traits. It just infuriated me that Ryou would just not listen to me!

I mean he thinks he's **_SO_** smart that he doesn't even need to listen to me, but hey I'm smart too so he **_SHOULD_ **listen for once. I grunted in irritation as I felt my temper flare dangerously and didn't move my feet to go to get back to work, I'm not gonna listen to him if he doen't listen to me so YEAH! He just sighed "Just go." My eye twitched "RYOU-TEME I WILL-" "I-Ichigo-San.." A soft voice said nervously, making me turn around to see who it was. Lettuce was at the doorway with a nervous look on her face as she smiled softly and stared at me quietly. My eyes softened slightly. "What?!" I accidentally snapped, still pissed at Ryou for not even trying to listen to me, even if he seemed legit with what he's saying.

"We need you to h-help Ichigo-San.." she trailed off, still nervous for some reason and I looked at where she was staring Right at Ryou...

OHHHH, I get it now.

I blushed embarrassed and I walked to the doorway and sighed "Okay Lettuce.." but I looked back at Ryou and glared "I **WILL** be back though, Ryou." And I stomped outside with a huff, and he says I'm annoying HMPH! He should look in a mirror whenever he says that, he doesn't listen to anybody but himself and it makes me sick sometimes. But I can't help but to like him a lit- NO I like Kis- I mean Masaya! Yeah! Masaya!

I Stormed into the kitchen with an angry aura around me, shaking it off quickly as I went back out to serve customers with a 'cheerful' smile and a new happy aura around me, you could tell they were obviously fake though, I am still somewhat pissed off at that Ryou-Teme boss.

**AMU'S POV**

We ran into the cafe excitedly, well I did but Ikuto just followed with a chuckle at my 'childish' behavior, HAH coming from the guy who acts like a cat if you have catnip, now that's hilarious _and_ childish rolled into one awesome combo that was also cute at the same time!

I walked with Ikuto as we were seated at our table by a guy who looked older then us with long brown heir that was put in a loose ponytail that flowed down his back, he was really nice from what I could tell and by his voice. We sat down and Ikuto started the teasing again, of course.

"So Ichigo, what do you want?" he asked at first, "Do you want... me?" my face flushed allot, is it just me or did that sound really perverted but then he continued "...to pay for the food" I scowled and punched his arm hard, he's such a  
"teasing Neko-Meme! God Ikuto!"

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I wen to get one of the tables order with a fake cheerful smile that was highly believable to anybody that didn't pay allot of attention, like that pervert Kisshu, I shiver at the thought of that stupid green haired, perverted, vute, basta- WAIT HE'S NOT CUTE! BAD BRAIN!

I sighed in annoyance with my thoughts, why do I think all of these stupid things all of the time, I mean is it too much to ask just to have a crust on Masaya or is that just pushing it too much for my luck, but suddenly I heard my name being said.

"So Ichigo, what do you want?" a familiar deep voice said in a teasing manner, my head snapped over to the direction of the sound with curiosity of who was walking to me, "teasing Neko-Meme! God Ikuto!" another familiar voice said in an embarrassed tone and I saw a girl who was older then me with pink hair punch a boy who was also older then me in the arm hard. Ouch.

Wait... Haven't I... Seen them before somewhere?

GG49: Cut yeah

Ichigo: Why do I sound so clueless at the end? :T

Amu: Why do I sound so violent with Ikuto?

Rima: Because you both are -_-

GG49: Well, just rate and review yeah. :P


End file.
